justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
There Is Nothing Better In The World (Ничего на свете лучше нету)
(Russia) |artist = https://deti-online.com/pesni/iz-multfilmov/nichego-na-svete-luchshe-netu/ (credited as Bremenskiye Muzykanty in-game)https://justdance.wikia.com/wiki/File:ABAB08B1-7A2F-4121-B04E-FC9DEC27F2CE.jpeg |from = film |tvfilm = |year = 1969 |dlc = October 22, 2018 ( ) October 29, 2018 ( ) |mode = Dance Crew |dg = / / / (P4 is portrayed by a ) |difficulty = Easy |effort = Low |nogm = 1 |nosm = |mc = |pc = Red/Light Blue/Black/Cream Yellow |gc = Cobalt Blue/Red/Orange/Sky Blue |lc = Brick Red |mashup = |alt = |pictos = 65 |kcal = |dura = |nowc = Bremen |audio = |choreo = |perf = Jahmilah Alazam (P4)https://www.instagram.com/p/BpWjgH6laZR/ }}"There Is Nothing Better In The World ( )" by (credited as Bremenskiye Muzykanty in-game) is featured on the Russian version of . It was also briefly featured on in the rest of the world. Appearance of the Dancers The coaches are the characters from The Bremen Town Musicians. P1 P1 is Troubadour, one of the movie s main characters. He has a blonde mullet and is wearing a 1960's style orange jumpsuit with a V-cut chest and bell-bottom pants along with a black belt and a pair of black shoes. P2 P2 is a blue dog with a pair of floppy ears. He has a gold locket around his neck and is barefoot. P3 P3 is a black and white cat. He has a butterfly with orange and red circles on the wings placed on his chest like a bowtie. P4 P4 '''is a white rooster. He wears a pair of blue thick square glasses and an orange belt. His comb, claws and wattle are orange. Bremen coach 1.png|P1 Bremen coach 2.png|P2 Bremen coach 3.png|P3 Bremen coach 4.png|P4 Background Gold Moves There is 1 '''Gold Move in this routine: Gold Move: Put your left hand on your hip and bring your right arm down quickly. Bremen gm 1.png|Gold Move Bremen_gm_1.gif|Gold Move in-game Trivia * is the fourth Russian-language song in the series. *The Russian name of “Bremen”, “Бремен”, can be seen in the background. *Although P2, P3 and P4 are pretending to play instruments during the song, the instruments do not appear in the pictograms. *In the preview, the pictograms have default colors. *At one point of the routine, P4's beak will appear to be blue instead of yellow. *P4 is the third known case of a coach portrayed by a dancer of the opposite gender, being preceded by Drop the Mambo and P2-C3 of The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody). *As of October 24, 2018, has been removed from along with Hala Bel Khamis and On Ne Porte Pas De Sous-Vêtements. **On October 29, 2018, it was restored to Just Dance Unlimited. However, it was removed again the next day. Gallery Game Files Bremen_cover_online.png|'' (Ничего на свете лучше нету)'' Bremen_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach Bremen_banner_bkg.png| album banner Bremen 1036.png|P1 s avatar Bremen 1037.png|P2 s avatar Bremen 1038.png|P3 s avatar Bremen 1039.png|P4 s avatar In-Game Screenshots Bremen jd2019 jdu menu.png|'' '' on the menu (via ) Bremen jd2019 menu.png|'' '' on the menu (Russia) bremen jd2019 load.png|Loading screen bremen jd2019 coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen Beta Elements Bremen default picto colors.png|Default colored pictograms in the preview Others Bremen thumbnail ru.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (Russia) Bremen p4 beak glitch.png|Glitch with P4’s beak Dab00af6-495d-4107-8cff-976f454f54eb.png|Appearance on the cover of Russian copies of Videos Ничего на свете лучше нету! Бременские музыканты There Is Nothing Better In The World (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music There Is Nothing Better In The World - Gameplay Teaser (Russia) There Is Nothing Better In The World - Just Dance 2019 References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1960s Category:Russian Songs Category:Dance Crews Category:Songs in Just Dance 2019 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2019 Category:Jahmilah Alazam Category:Deceased Artists